Truth and Boredom
by L.loph.Chocolate
Summary: Kadangkala kejujuran dapat merubah suatu hubungan." summary yang gak nyambung ama critanya. another MattxMello fanfiction. just read & review.


Nya-ha *ketawa ala hiruma sambil bawa bazoka*

Satu lagi fic gak jelas dari Hinano.

Happy Reading…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer**: seandainya Death Note bisa jadi milikku..hiks TT^TT

**Summary**: "kadangkala kejujuran bisa merubah suatu hubungan." Summary yang gak nyambung ama critanya. Oneshote. Jus Read&Review.

**Pair**: (as always) MattxMello

**Rate**: T (krn saia gak bisa bikin rate M walopun pengen. Soalnya kalo saia bkin rate M, saia udh kehabisan stok darah gara-gara nosebleed mulu. Makanya sai-..hmppp *dibekep reviewer gara-gara kebanyakan bacot*)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saat ini aku sedang bosan. Benar-benar bosan.

Tak ada yang benar-benar berubah dalam 5 tahun terakhir.

PSP, laptop, semua kabel-kabel itu dan semua teriakan Mello.

Entah kenapa aku bisa bosan. Seharusnya aku tidak mungkin bosan. Aku adalah seorang techno freak dan aku sangat mencintai Mello. Seharusnya aku tak bisa lepas dari segala macam perangkat technoku. Seharusnya aku bisa tahan dengan semua teriakan dan makian Mello. Namun, entah kenapa saat ini aku merasa benar-benar bosan.

"Mau kemana kau Matt?" pertanyaan Mello menghentikan langkahku.

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Jawabku tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Mencari udara segar, huh?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" Mello mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ke taman."

"Ke taman? Kau masih punya tugas yang belum kau selesaikan."

Aku tak menghiraukan kata-kata Mello. Aku tetap berjalan menuju pintu.

"HEY…!! MATT…BERHENTI KAU.!"

Aku terus berjalan. Membuka pintu dan keluar dari aparteman.

DOR…!!!

Sebuah timah panas berhasil menghentikan langkahku. Aku ambruk. Darah segar mengucur dari betisku.

"Tau kan apa jadinya kalau kau mengacuhkan perintahku?" Mello menyeringai. Di tangannya terdapat Revolver yang ujungnya masih berasap. Perlahan ia menuruni tangga.

Aku beringsut perlahan duduk bersandarkan dinding. Mulanya aku tersenyum kecil. Semakin lama senyumku berubah menjadi tawa yang membahana. Tawa yang menyembunyikan jeritan pilu.

"Kenapa kau hanya menembak kakiku Mello sayang?" darah masih terus mengucur. Aku tak ada niat untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa kau ingin lebih Doggy-ku sayang?" saat ini Mello kembali mengacungkan Revolvernya. Aku menyeringai. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Mungkin karena aku kehabisan banyak darah. Perlahan kukatakan, "Ya."

"Pilihan yang salah."

Kurasakan ujung Revolver yang dingin menyentuh keningku. Aku memejamkan mata. Merasakan sensasi dari tiap detak jantungku. Aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan Mello menarik pelatuknya.

DOR..!! bunyi tembakan yang kedua.

Saat itu juga aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Aku sudah tak bisa membuka mataku. Aku ambruk. Dan samar aku mendengar, "Kau bodoh Matt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lama sekali aku berjalan-jalan dalam kegelapan.

"Apakah aku sudah mati? Jika iya, ini di surga atau neraka?" gumamku pada diri sendiri. Aku terus berjalan berputar-putar. Tapi aku tak menemukan petunjuk apapun.

"Dimana ini?" aku nerteriak. Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku memejamkan mata untuk menahan sakitnya. Perlahan aku mendengar, "Kau di rumah sakit Matt."

Itu suara Mello. Bagaimana mungkin Mello ada di sini? perlahan aku membuka mataku. Cahaya matahari menyeruak ke bola mataku sehingga aku tak bisa membuka mataku dengan sempurna. Tapi aku bisa melihat keadaan sekelilingku. Aku berada di ruangan serba putih. Tirai berwarna putih, ranjang dengan seprei putih, lemari bercat putih dan lain-lain. Sepertinya, hanya rambut dan pakaian Mello yang kontras dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Kau bodoh Matt." Kata-kata itu lagi. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Mello sedang duduk di sofa dekat ranjangku sambil menikmati Chocolate Bar kesayangannya. "Kau gila Matt. Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu. Kau masih punya utang pekerjaan padaku."

"Ya..ya..ya.." jawabku bosan. Aku tahu, sebesar apapun aku mencintai Mello, baginya aku tetap seorang pekerja rodi. Dan sebentar lagi, pasti aku akan segera kembali berkutat dengan LCD, kabel-kabel dan teriakan Mello.

"Kau tahu Matt? Aku heran sekali. Kenapa kau tak mau jujur padaku?" mello beranjak perlahan ke ranjangku.

"Hah.??" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kau bisa katakan padaku kalau kau bosan." Saat ini Mello sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Kita kan bisa sedikit bersenang-senang." Senyumnya mencurigakan sekali.

"Hey..hey..!!" aku mulai panik. "Ini rumah sakit Mell. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang masuk?"

"Tenang saja." Mello mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Aku sudah mengunci pintunya." Setelah berkata demikian, Mello langsung menyerang bibirku dengan ganas. Ia menjilat, melumat dan mengigit kecil. Aku tertegun sejenak. Hey..siapa yang menjadi seme di sini? aku pun tak mau kalah. Aku mendekap pinggang kecil yang menindih tubuhku ini. Aku melakukan serangan balik. Aku mendesak lidahku masuk dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidahku mulai menjelajahi mulut Mello. Menikmati manisnya saliva Mello. Mello mendesah disela-sela ciumannya. Sepertinya Mello kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Ia melepas ciumannya, walau masih berbaring di atasku.

"Apa kau masih bosan?"

"I want more." Pintaku. Aku menarik kepala Mello agar kembali menciumku.

Tak puas hanya dengan ciuman, aku mulai meraba-raba tubuh indah Mello. Tanganku ingin menelusup ke balik jaket rompi kulit tanpa lengan yang melekat di tubuh Mello. Merasakan hangatnya kulit Mello. Namun apa daya, infus yang menancap di tanganku menghalangi niatku. Tanpa kehabisan akal, aku mulai menarik resleting jaket perlahan hingga dada bidang Mello terekspos sempurna. Aku mulai menciumi dagu, turun ke leher lalu ke dada Mello. Mello mengerang sejadi-jadinya. Napasnya memburu saat ini. Aku bisa mendengar irama jantung yang berdetak kencang. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin mencicipinya.

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Tok..tok..tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Aku dan Mello menoleh serentak. Untukng saja pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kaca itu tertutup tirai.

"Dokter Kujo ingin memeriksa keadaan pasien bernama Mail Jeevas." Ucap seseorang di balik pintu. Sepertinya itu suara seorang perawat.

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku yang menyahut, sementara Mello beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membenahi jaket serta rambut blondenya.

"Matt…lain kali kau harus jujur padaku." Mello selesai merapikan diri dan beranjak akan membuka pintu. Namun aku menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tulus. Mello menoleh dan mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah setiap kali aku bosan, aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" aku belum melepaskan tangan Mello. Sepertinya Mello menyadari ada seringai mencurigakan yang muncul di wajahku. Mello mengibaskan tangannya. Ingin melepas cengkeramanku.

"Cepatlah bodoh! Dokter sudah menunggu." Mello memberontak.

"Baiklah." Aku melepas cengkeramanku. "Tapi kau harus bersiap-siap." Mello tertegun sejenak. "Karena..tiap kali aku bosan, aku akan meminta 'itu' padamu."

Sedikit semburat merah muncul di pipi porselen Mello. "Dan kau akan segera mati!" ucap Mello sedikit berteriak sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sedikit berlari ia menuju pintu.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sepertinya, mulai saat ini aku tak akan merasa bosan lagi.

**FIN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nya-ha..*(lagi2) ktw ala hiruma*

Akhirnya slese juga fic gak jelas ini.

Bagi para reviewer, saia punya pertanyaan..

'Kenapa Matt gak jadi mati padahal Revolver sudah menempel di keningnya??' (pertanyaan yang tidak penting)

bagi yang bisa jawab, harap pencet tulisan ijo di bawah sono dan jawab via review..okeh??

oia.,saia juga butuh saran untuk judul ni penpik.

Soalnya judul di atas saia rasa kurang cucok.

Oke dech.,makasih banyak buat yang udah mau review ato sekedar baca pik gak jelas ini.

Ampe ketemu di penpik-penpik laen..

(^0^)/


End file.
